Reverse
by TiffToff
Summary: ...What if Tatsuya fails to protect Miyuki ...and Finally Resulting in Her Death? *a personal ending of my own


***Author Note : Hi there, just decided to give this writing down here. I really wanted to read about what if Tatsuya fails scenario and the one that has to pay the price is Miyuki. it doesn't seem to be likely happening, so I write it down myself :D**

 **The ending itself (Reverse) is actually my first projected ending of Mahouka series that i predicted could happen...so warning up ahead : this is NOT _a happy ending story_. Hence, I don't really think that this read is for everybody, But I decided just to share the post anyway.**

 ** _But_ if you do like it, then please leave a comment to make me happy :P lol**

 ***Happy readingg~****

* * *

Tatsuya sat down by Miyuki's bed side. His sister is finally sleeping, but her eyes seemed tired and restless. His hands traced her hair from her forehead as another shudder went passed a body like a surge of shock.

"No…," she mumbled in her sleep. No, it was like she begged in her sleep.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Holding the drop down, with his finger, he bent his body to trace her forehead with his.

"I'm sorry…Miyuki…I'm really sorry," a cry in his heart, a tear spilled down to her cheeks.

If only he wasn't late at that time.

If only he wasn't preoccupied with something that shouldn't been his job at that time.

There were too many if and he would do _anything_ to return back to that time.

He had found her sitting still on the floor. Her figure was bloody, pulped and naked. There was nothing reflected in her eyes just a constant fear.

"Miyuki!" he screamed as he lift her body, covering her with the blanket he had prepared.

But his scream meant something else for her, a demanding voice, a trigger of fear.

Her body jolted in rejection, her eyes stared at him blatantly, hysterical and trying to find a corner to escape.

"It's me, Miyuki, calm down," his hand reached for her. But again, she took it for something else, and he knows what. As his hands touched her shoulder, she screamed as loud as she could, she cried and tried to run, but her feet was both paralyzed. She stumbles, but still she tried to escape, scraping the floor, just to get an inch further away from him. It stabbed him in the heart to see his sister like this.

He went after her and tried to embrace her to soothe her. "It's me, Tatsuya, Miyuki,"

In his embrace, she clawed, punched and kicked him weakly. Struggling to release the latch.

"It's onii-sama" he whispered straightly to her ears.

It was then her struggling stop. Her clouded eyes returned to a faded colors compared to they used to. "Onii…sama", she whispered, her voice is coarse, broken, nothing alike as he heard it 1 week ago.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I'm so sorry," he kept embracing her deeply, to let her know that he is here. "You're safe now…you're safe."

"Onii…sama," she repeated. tears flowed from her eyes in relief. Her hands cupped his cheeks lightly. "I believe…I believe that onii-sama would definitely come." Her voice dimmed slowly.

"I had always…believed…" the toll of her body went to her and her hands fell along as she lose her consciousness.

"Miyuki! Miyuki!"

He was shocked to see a stain that he was worried about. Blood, all over his front shirt.

He quickly checked her uneven breathing, and found knife marks has been made on the lower stomach area around the heart and across her thighs..

As he signify the injury, a pang of killing thirst went through him. As he checked out the wound, it seems that they had been not only violating her, but also mess with her internal organs as well. They will pay if it was the last thing he do, but now, saving her is his first priority.

Tatsuya reached quickly for his phone on his pocket and dialled the number. "Obaa-sama…I've found Miyuki."

With a pause, he took a breath and asked, "I beg you, please listen to my request"

Tatsuya first requested for the medic and organ transplant as soon as possible.

The second thing he requested is the backup of the whole yostuba and JNFS for the destruction of whats left of NHD

And it was since then the C***a was obliterated of its power of magician.

* * *

"Good morning, Miyuki," He mumbled as he seen his sister opened her eyes slowly.

"Onii-sama…are you skipping sleep again?" she asked in worry. Her voice small, a result from the nasal transplant.

"There's no way I would do that right? I just want to greet you a good morning," he jokes. "Let's eat, Minami has prepared breakfast for us."

After returning to Japan, Maya kept her words. Miyuki is rushed to ICU for massive treatment. The power of yotsuba managed to attain organs that somehow seen as the best match for her, and saved her life. But her wound in her heart is not.

Each night, she would have a same nightmare. And she is unable to bear men presence beside him. She had to stop going to school because of it, but her nightmare continue when yotsuba draw a verdict of her to bear children because of her instability to rise as a head. The night of her wedding with a man that she didn't even know…until now he could remember her scream beyond those doors. But it was the price he had to pay, for the sake of her life he had made a debt to the Yotsuba. To let her bear the child.

After she is positive, Miyuki was given fully to him to take care. The progress of her baby is worrying but he would make sure it was delivered safely…for he doesn't want her to go through that again.

As the month grow by, the baby is safe and later taken by the custody of the Yotsubas… but the mother is not. Her transplanted organ went on boomerang on her as she gave birth. All organs are failing and her life is dwindling quickly. He tried his best of giving her health by regenerating her. But he was no idiot. it couldn't last forever and she was too weak to have another transplant.

Minami who was accompanying Miyuki, has been made sure by Miyuki that Tatsuya only could see her when she was awake and smiling brightly as she could. The reason is simply because she also know that her time is now counted.

As Tatsuya tells her about his day, Miyuki would listen to it like a bedtime story. But as the time goes by, the smile that welcomes him was replaced by her peaceful sleeping face. Usually It took Minami only about a minute to wake Miyuki up…But everytime he came, Miyuki woke up went longer and longer. Until the day that when he entered, there was already a new machine installed with a sound of ticking clock.

"Prepare yourself,…" as the doctor tapped his shoulder and went outside of the room.

Minami expression was grim at the chair. Watching miyuki sleeping, with lines of insecurity, the wrinkles of fear in her eyes, the pale skin. Since when that her beauty that capture the attention of men everywhere has turned into a frail looking girl. A Tear escaped from his eyes.

"Onii…sama," a voice, beyond the oxygen mask. "I'm sorry, to let you see me in this state…"

"Miyuki, it's okay, just rest if you're tired."

She shook her head lightly, "I want… to hear…onii-sama stories."

Never once. Never once she blamed him for his negligence that made her into this state of life. He took her hand as he cried softly. He want to be blamed and filed for divine retribution if he could.

"Why don't you be angry with me? It's better if you ask me to die, Miyuki."

A soft squeeze. "Onii-sama is not at fault…," She whispered. "it's nobody fault… …I love Onii-sama, that is why please…don't blame yourself"

He cried even longer, then started to talk the activity he has done today, as he used to until she fell asleep shortly.

* * *

*beep*

"Onii-sama…remember what you told me…?"

She made a weak smile. her hands gripped on his with a little pressure.

It was tearing him apart, he could explode in this moment just thinking that he would lose her in any second. Tatsuya keep implementing his recovery magic to miyuki, just to avail it's not working.

the words slipped from her mouth. "I'm sorry I couldn't…protect my promise…"

he wasn't thinking about anything, he was focusing all he got to his magic.

*beep*

"Onii-sama…Miyuki loves you very much…"

No no no…please don't take her from me, he thought desperately.

*beep*

"…please be happy."

Suddenly there was a surge in her hands, he could see raging psion in Miyuki, but before he could utter another word, the next thing he knew was darkness.

Tatsuya stood on the middle of the room that is filled with books. He recognized this place, it was Yotsuba library and studies, but how did he get here, he tried to remember it desperately.

Outside he could see a boy sitting by the bench near the tree that was reading a book. His face looks bored and the page turning became faster and faster.

"Onii-sama…" a voice called out to him "Onii-sama."

It was a voice that he had heard all of his life. Someone who has dedicated his life to.

Outside, a little girl called to him and gave him a flower. It made him smile as if he knew sunshine for the first time.

He remembered this scene…it was the day after the okinawa incident. The first day they became sibling.

A hand suddenly touched him from behind, a sensation he knew also well, "Miyuki?"

"Onii-sama, did you remember this day?…it's the first day we became a sibling. This day is really meaningful for me…because being your sister is the best thing I could ever ask from this world."

Her hug tightened.

"What are you talking about suddenly? Of course I feel the same too, you know"

Her face lifted, showing an utmost smile with a hint of tears formed in the edge of her eyes. "…Onii-sama, This is my final gift…"

A light suddenly envelops Tatsuya body, or should he said mind.

"Thank you…I love you…onii-sama"

Something inside him has changed. It's like a shackle has been torn apart, or if he has been given new wings that he felt light. But the next thing he know he was back into the hospital room and along with the wails of all around him, his mind jolted the memory of what had been happening before he went into the dream garden…and her hands slips through his.

The warmth lingering was gone. But the gap he had thought gonna well in his heart was none to be seen. He wasn't as grieving as he thought he would be.

His eyes trace the figure of his fatigued little sister who has just took her last breath with her final smile. Though he didn't feel sad, his eyes was crying.

A pair of hands suddenly embraces him from behind,

"Honoka…"

"Tatsuya-san…I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for Miyuki."

"It's okay…," he replied calmly. "I wonder why…I don't feel sad…but the tears won't stop."

The cries in the room resonated his sister death. He was the only one who didn't make a sound.

Minami who was standing in the side of Miyuki also shed a tear for her master. She was sure looking at Tatsuya, that Miyuki has mirrored her brother's curse, from being to feel nothing but for her, into feeling everything but her. seeing how deep her love went, she couldn't help but to cry.

The doctors recorded her time of death, and told tatsuya to fold a cloth upon her face. even till now, she was seen as if she was sleeping and would wake up anytime soon.

His hands hesitated, but his mind told him to do so anyway.

There was a hole…but he just doesn't know what the hole was.

As one by one of the colleagues leave, he just sat there, sitting beside her, feeling empty…and lost.

—

After the funeral, Tatsuya still returned to the hospital room to have a moment with himself, as if he was hoping to find something he had dropped that day.

He was being silly, he thought to himself as he traced the single photograph of her sister in this room.

Just as he was about to leave, a slide on the door stopped him from taking another step.

"Tatsuya," an alluring greeting voice.

"Obaa-sama…," both greeting and expressing his surprise.

Her eyes went straight to gaze him, "She has broke the curse, huh?"

He smiled cynically and gazed at the photograph once more, "Who knows about that."

Suddenly, a small peeking head of a young girl with a black jet hair and blue eyes could be seen behind Maya's legs. Her skin is pale snow and everyone could see that she would also become a striking beauty…just like…

"Is that…?" when he caught on to who she was, he went straight to her and bent himself. The little girl was surprised and quickly hid behind Maya again.

"Can you accept her Tatsuya?" her questions was more like a taunt, but later came in a plead on the latter sentences. "I want you to raise her, teach her … as a parent," she asked sincerely. "I believe…that she would've wanted that too." Her eyes also gaze upon the picture of her niece that is no longer breathing in this world.

Seeing the resemblance and making the connection, Tatsuya thought to himself that this is it, perhaps this is a chance to redeem himself. He softly offers his hands to the girl.

"Hi there, I'm Tatsuya, what's your name?"

The girl shyly took his hands and answered, "My name is…"

—


End file.
